


Cat Ears

by vamptigergal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptigergal/pseuds/vamptigergal
Summary: This was written for my writing groups challenge, the rules for it were 1) must be self-indulgence 2) under 500 words.
Kudos: 2





	Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork done by the fantastic Teirrart on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/teirrart/

I try to fix the stitch on the sleeve, frowning as it unravels again. Sighing as I grab the needle with blue thread nearby, giggling as a pop of a portal sounded. Not bothering to look up to see who just had arrived, calling out “Hey! Got something for ya!”

“Yes! What is it? Where is it?!” the hyper voice answers as two sets of footsteps neared. Glancing up to see Template and Pale standing over me, I smile up at them and put away the brown cat-eared hoodie. Getting up, I pull them both into a hug, nuzzling them as I realize Template was the hyper one.

Pulling away from the hug I excitedly grabbed the car ears did and set them on the respective heads. Pastel pink for Pale with a bright blue for Template, nodding and asking “what do you think?”

“I love it!!!! It’s perfect! What are you working on?” Template asks, moving to the side to get a better look at the hoodie.

I glance at Pale who just gave a half-hearted shrug and follows Template but made no move to pull the ears off, so I took it as a good sign. Taking my spot back on the ground to finish up the hoodie, I hold it up to show off the almost completely attached sleeve.

“Shouldn’t that be on?” Pale questions, looking at the garment.

Chuckling I answer “yes, it fell off because of the damn thread. Hopefully, I'll have enough blue to finish both now. Because this is almost done.”

Doing the last few stitches as two more pops of portals sound. Knowing the first to be Error as Template’s chatter stopped, I call out a quick greeting to the destroyer. Laughing at the curses he responded with when I asked for more blue string before letting him know I was joking..mostly.

The second must have been Ink because all of a sudden I felt something brush against me and pull my head up. Ink’s eyes shifting rapidly that it made it hard to focus as I blinked at him, “yes Ink?”

“Whatcha working on?” Ink replies.

I let my eyes focus on Template and Pale a few feet from Error who himself was a few feet from us then look at Ink as I respond “I’m working on cat-eared hoodies for us all. The headbands are cute but ....”

Ink disappears from my vision and so did the brown hoodie that had been giving me a problem. Before I could warn error or anyone, Ink had moved behind him and tossed the hood up and over his head. Wrapping it around his chest and laughing. Template looked on in both horror and excitement as if he wants to join but fear kept him in place with his hands raised to help to hold back. Pale just blink as if nothing happened.

“DAMNIT INK THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT! AND YOU KNOW IT!!!” I screamed.


End file.
